<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一次小小意外 by mesmocorpo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590771">一次小小意外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo'>mesmocorpo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>岳受伤了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一次小小意外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>岳中心。<br/>时间大概是出场人物六年级。<br/>没有前因后果。</p><p>设定：<br/>数码世界和现实世界还是两个世界时，人类在数码世界里受的伤（物理）不会被带到现实世界。<br/>02tv后，两个世界共存，人类在数码世界受的伤会延续至现实世界。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“请先不要告诉我哥哥。”</p><p>对于他的请求，五官清秀的男孩不赞同地蹙眉。</p><p>当然清楚那表情的真意，但既然没听见对方出言反对，他便故意将其曲解为默认，转而向围绕自己的众人中唯一一名女孩提出相似的请求。</p><p>“也不要告诉太一さん好吗？拜托了。”</p><p>为什么不能告诉他？</p><p>应声的却是另一名眉眼精神气足的男孩，也一样皱着眉头，望着他的小腿。</p><p>太一さん知道了的话，一定会告诉哥哥的。</p><p>他坐在地上解释，需要抬头才能看见身边任何一名同伴的脸。或许是因为心虚，他的语气比平时温软上许多；又掺和了活跃因突发事故而紧绷的气氛的目的，做作的可怜兮兮让红茶色眼眸的女孩哭笑不得。</p><p>她试图劝说：奈津子阿姨总要知道的啊。</p><p>他刚刚还吃痛扭曲的嘴角，此刻露出颇为孩子气的笑容，答非所问：已经没那么痛了，没什么大碍，就像打篮球时不小心摔了一跤，不严重，真的。</p><p>女孩边掏手帕边无可奈何地叹气：岳君，你刚刚没能站起来。她强调。你在流血。</p><p>伤口不大，而血丝在皮肤上作画，又跳脱到他身下的草叶上去，将翠绿染得鲜红。似乎没那么容易止住。很不巧，日常携带急救装备的年长女孩和或许更擅长这类紧急处理的年少男孩都没有加入今天的行动。</p><p>橘子颜色的大仓鼠似的的数码兽靠在他手边，看着红茶色眸子的女孩蹲下身按住他腿上流血的位置。祂既不知道“舔一舔”，也不知道“痛痛飞走啦”，只是小心翼翼贴住不会弄痛他的地方，寻着孩子们对话的间隙小声地叫着他的名字。</p><p>岳。</p><p>我没事。</p><p>空说过，受伤的时候、会痛的时候要说出来啊。</p><p>只有一点点痛，伤口不大，没事的。</p><p>祂的搭档接手按住手帕，然后就好像真的没事一样对祂微笑，说，我这不是好好承认了吗。</p><p>“总之还是先回去现实世界吧。”不再尝试与伤者争论，面目清秀、留有顺直短发的男孩暂且放松蹙着的眉，选择更具效率的做法，开始查看自己的D3，自言自语般说，附近应该有大门。</p><p>女孩揉开指尖一抹意外沾到的红，姑且退让了，点头同意道：嗯，先回去检查一下，再说其他的。</p><p>精力旺盛的男孩则直接以行动应和几人的话语，背对他干脆地蹲下身，手往后摊。</p><p>“上来吧。”</p><p>“大辅君？”</p><p>他——高石岳讶异地睁大眼睛。</p><p>不止是他，一旁的贤、光和数码兽搭档们也因为大辅突然的举动露出惊讶的表情。</p><p>蹲着的人被落在自己背上的目光激得一晃，但他稳住了没有起身，“你现在没法走路不是吗？我背你过去大门那边啦！”贤……算了、你总不会想让小光背你吧！</p><p>大辅嚷嚷着，不情愿得太过刻意，加快的语速透出股担心被拒绝的浮躁，试图言不由衷却无法实际施行导致的别扭让旁人直生出微笑。</p><p>光眨眨眼，克制嘴角的弧度，以为由自己开口比较妥当，正打算出声，却看见岳一言不发地撑起上半身朝大辅后背靠去，这比大辅的主动更使她愕然。</p><p>诶？岳、真的要？不会吧——</p><p>确实不会。</p><p>并没有打算让大辅承担自己的体重。岳身体前倾，伸长手臂，没戴手套的指尖往背对自己的男孩袒露的后颈一戳。</p><p>“哇啊啊啊！！！”</p><p>指尖凉凉的，挑的位置又极准，大辅瞬间感觉电流沿着脊椎乱窜，当即炸毛跳了起来。</p><p>恼怒地转头，目光扫过一旁憋笑的光……还有贤！他看见贤偷笑了！然后，视线往下落进灰蓝色的眸子里。</p><p>岳你干嘛？！</p><p>以俯视的角度面对金发男孩，大辅捂住后颈，问得生气又委屈。</p><p>“多谢大辅君的好意，不过还是算了吧。”岳颇为快乐地回望，明明受了伤，看上去还挺好心情地扬了扬手中的D3，“我们体重差不多，路不好走，一不小心两人再摔一跤可得不偿失。让天使兽带我去门那边就好。”</p><p>巴达兽举起黑色的小爪子，翅膀也立起表示同意。</p><p>大辅感到掌心、脖子后面还有耳朵都在发烫。</p><p>“那、那你不早说！要进化就快点啊！”</p><p>他一边磕磕绊绊放大音量叫道一边背过身去。仿佛是要覆盖自己方才行动的记忆，他抱臂开始回味岳用于解释的话语，自顾自以为对方是刻意略过自己身高不及的事实——尽管他们实际上没差多少、这一点此时也并不重要，可他还是越想越因此气闷。</p><p>思路跑偏太过，以至于直到眩目的纯净光芒闪烁，半回头瞥见高大的六翼天使小心地托住身形对比下显得尤其纤细的搭档的膝后、确保姿势足够稳妥且不会弄痛伤口时，大辅依然陷在他古怪的对抗心态中。</p><p>（我回去一定要喝很多很多牛奶！绝对不能输——）</p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>